


L’arte della lingua

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Androidi [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hank ha un'idea molto particolare.Scritto per il p0rnfest:DETROIT BECOME HUMAN	Connor/Hank Anderson	Hank decide di sfruttare in modo alternativo l'abitudine di Connor di leccare.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Androidi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083486
Kudos: 2





	L’arte della lingua

L’arte della lingua

Connor si slacciò la cravatta, l’arrotolò con movimenti meccanici e la posò nel cassetto del comodino. Lo chiuse e raggiunse l’armadio, lo aprì ed iniziò a spogliarsi. Sistemò i suoi vestiti, non avevano neanche una piega e chiuse l’armadio lentamente, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

Udì un colpo di tosse e si voltò lentamente, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori lisci.

“Tenente?” domandò.

Il vecchio poliziotto si chiuse la porta alle spalle e, ghignando, allargò le braccia, dicendo: “Buon Natale!”.

Connor lo scannerizzò con aria confuso.

L’uomo era completamente ignudo, intorno all’addome gonfiò aveva legato un fiocco rosso. I suoi peli grigi erano ritti e tremava leggermente.

“Tenente, perché avete deciso di morire di freddo? Desiderate che alzi il riscaldament…”. Iniziò a dire Connor.

Hank avanzò, ondeggiando con aria seducente. “Ai miei tempi ero fottutamente capace di far cadere ai miei piedi uomini e donne, chiunque”. Ammiccò un paio di volte. “Non dirmi che ho perso il mio tocco”.

Connor ridacchiò.

“I vostri valori sono parecchio fuori scala e non nella norma per la vostra età. Siete sicuro che quegli ormoni sono tutti per me?” domandò. Si concentrò sul membro di Hank.

\- Credo abbia preso anche qualche sostanza per eccitarsi come un ragazzino - valutò.

Hank lo raggiunse.

“Allora, voi androidi non sapete provare pulsioni sessuali?” domandò.

“Gli androidi no” rispose Connor. “I devianti sanno cos’è l’amore. Posso cambiare i miei valori per renderli più vicini ai vostri in questo momento”.

Hank lo afferrò per il collo, sotto la nuca e lo fece piegare in avanti, abbassandolo. Sfiorò i suoi capelli con i polpastrelli.

“Allora fallo” mormorò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Connor ricambiò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Si staccarono, Hank riprese rumorosamente fiato.

“Però noi androidi utilizziamo il passaggio di dati. Sapete che non abbiamo membro o buchi nell’intimo” spiegò Connor.

Hank gli posò una mano sulla spalla e fece pressione, Connor lo assecondò, mettendosi in ginocchio.

Hank gli disse: “Voglio sfruttare in modo alternativo la tua abitudine a leccare”.

Connor lo guardò confuso, seguì l’indice di Hank e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che gl’indicava il proprio membro.

“Credevo non vi piacesse questa mi abitudine” sussurrò.

Hank rispose: “Magari in quest’ambito puoi farmi cambiare idea”.

Connor chiuse gli occhi, iniziò lentamente. Avvolse la lingua intorno alla punta del membro di Hank e scese, leccandolo avidamente.

Hank iniziò ad ansimare rumorosamente. “S-sì… così… Sì! Così… oh al diavolo, è fottutamente piacevole…”.

Connor andava e su giù con la lingua.

I gemiti del più grande risuonavano nelle sue orecchie, venendo registrate. Iniziò a muovere la lingua, tastando pian piano, individuò i punti che più eccitavano Hank. Iniziò a stuzzicarli, muovendo rapidamente la lingua, facendola saettare.

\- Così strano. Piacevole, sì, ma gelido, senza saliva. Mi fa impazzire, ma solo perché è lui… Non mi mostrerei così vulnerabile con nessun altro - pensò Hank. Lo afferrò per le spalle, gettò indietro la testa, ansimando rumorosamente.

Il sudore gli faceva aderire i capelli al volto, per quanto grigi, e aggrovigliati, erano ancora morbidi e folti.

“Gu-guarda… che non era un ordine…” farfugliò.

\- Dannazione, non gli ho chiesto il suo parere! Sono il solito uomo di merda - pensò.

Connor interruppe e gli sorrise.

“Oh, sto imparando tanto su di te dai dati che sto memorizzando in questo modo” sussurrò. Gli posò le mani sulle gambe, vedendo che tremava appena. “Inoltre voglio amarti in modo umano”. Ricominciò a leccarlo, Hank si concentrò sulla sensazione di piacere, venendone sopraffatto ad ondate.

Venne, sporcando l’androide di sperma.


End file.
